The present invention relates to a valve element used for a small sized air pump which sends air into, for example, a water tank for an ornamental, appreciative tropical fish.
The small sized air pump used in the aforementioned field is operated by vibrating a drum-like membrane by an electromagnet to thereby permit a function of a valve. In the conventional air pump of the field, inlet and outlet valves, each of which has a tongue, valve body and a leg, are tightly positioned on beds of a pump casing such that the leg of the valve is inserted into, and tightly connected to, a hole formed on the bed. According to the conventional valves, however, the applicant has found some disadvantages such that the valves are swayed from side to side or pivoted about the leg during the operation of the air pump.
An attempt has been made to improve the aforementioned valves. In the attempt, sleeves are formed integral with opposite sides of a round shaped tongue, wherein each of the sleeves has a leg for a tight engagement with two holes of the bed. In this valve structure, the tongue is secured on the bed by means of two legs of the sleeves. However, the applicant has found that the valve of this configuration produces a noise in operation though the sleeves of the valve are tightly connected to the bed of the valve casing. The applicant believes that the aforementioned noise is due to the structure that the tongue is firmly secured to the bed by the two sleeves and legs. Furthermore, it is awkwardly troublesome to assemble the valve into the pump casing since two legs, which are made of resilient material, should be inserted into the holes of the beds.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve element which can be assembled readily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved valve element which will not be swayed or pivoted during the operation of an air pump.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, which is made with reference to the accompanying drawings.